The EP 0 784 104 B1 relates to a super-alloy on a nickel basis with optimized platinum-aluminum coating. Thus, this state of the art discloses an object with a platinum-aluminum surface region, whereby a substrate comprises a substrate composition on a nickel basis and a substrate surface, whereby first platinum and thereafter aluminum is diffused into the substrate surface, and whereby through these means a substrate region is prepared, which comprises an integrated aluminum content of 18 to 24 weight %, an integrated platinum content of 18 to 45 weight %, as well as a remainder with components of the substrate mass composition. The substrate region formed in this manner forms a protective layer for the substrate. According to the EP 0 784 104 B1, the integrated values of aluminum and platinum are determined by an integration method whereby the platinum content as well as the aluminum content is integrated over the spacing distance from the outer substrate surface. A lower integration limit lies at approximately 2 to 3 μm below the substrate surface. An upper integration limit is determined by the spacing distance from the substrate surface, at which the aluminum content measured in weight percent is reduced to a value of 18 weight % beginning from larger values. This upper integration limit is used both for the determination of the integrated aluminum proportion as well as for the determination of the integrated platinum proportion. In the sense of this state of the art, the preparation of the platinum-aluminum surface region is achieved through two successively performed diffusion processes. Through the separate aluminizing or alitizing, the production of such a surface region acting as a protective layer is time consuming and expensive.